caves_roguelikefandomcom-20200223-history
Locations
Locations are where the adventure of Caves occurs. There are three types of caves, and each has a distinct Ancient Ruin underground, forming a total of six map types (excluding Shelter). Each map/location has the same fixed square area bounded by undestroyable rocks. While the types and number of structures, chests, units, etc, are different every time. Each location usually has a Vending Machine and an Ancient Ruin. Every second location has a home portal for a return to the shelter. The first to third stages of a run are always Caves, Acid Caves and Lava Caves orderly. While in late stages, distortion of the order can occur. Cave Types (Normal) Caves ''- 'Where the underground creatures and souls habitate, same with the guradians and knights. The chaotic energy from multiple unknown source is stated in many investigation files, but none was able to be confirmed by a single survivor. * Ore: Gold, Emerald * Enemy Faction: Skeleton, Robot, Golem, Golblin, Ogre, Spider, Sentinel, Guard * '''Guard's Fortress ** Enemy Faction: Skeleton, Goblin, Spider, Sentinel, Guard Acid Caves ''- 'Characterized by the prevalence of battle robots, cyborgs and mutants that stem from the hazardous unknown acid flows everywhere. What's worst, they seem to be all united to tear apart any guest into the laboratory, which has been abandoned for many years for some reasons... * Ore: Gold, Emerald * Enemy Faction: Skeleton, Robot, Mutant, Golem, Spider * Explosive acid sacs on floor * '''Abandoned Lab ** Enemy Faction: Robot, Mutant Lava Caves ''- 'This place was not supposed to be step onto by any mankind for centuries. The burning air and the lava lakes alone can easily melt most armor. While you think this place is peaceful and sneak forward, soon you will find yourself surrounded by glowing eyes and horns. * Ore: Gold, Emerald, Blood Crystal Shard * Enemy Faction: Demon, Golem, Slime * '''Old Factory ** Enemy Faction: Factory, Demon ''Magic Altar'' Weird altar made long time ago, glows upon touching. Berries Berry plants are found in Caves and Acid Caves. Stepping onto taller vegetation on ground has a chance to drop red or blue berries. Mushrooms Red, Blue and Necro Mushrooms can be found in (Normal) Caves. Necro and Green Mushrooms can be found in Acid Caves. Fireshrooms can be found in Lava Caves. For utilities, see Consumables. Crystal Chunks Have chance to awake an (Emerald) Golem or an Electric Golem when broken. The chance increase with stage number. Underground Lakes Acid lakes in acid caves and lava lakes in lava caves. Both deal high damage to character when stepped into. Spider Web Strengthens Defence of spiders, weakens Defence of some other units. Special Chests # At the very bottom of every location there is an emerald chest containing a teleporter. # Emerald chest(s) containing electric charge or plasma charge appear randomly on cave surface of all cave types. More common in late stages. Cave Surface Structures Bomb Globin House ''' * Appears in (Normal) Caves * Usually lived three Bomb Goblins or Dynamite Goblins. * Common loot, usually contains bombs or dynamites * Exit: a door exit and a free exit blocked by a barrel. '''Ogre House * Appears in (Normal) Caves * Usually lived three Ogres * Common loot Guardian's Outpost * Appear only in (Normal) Caves, more common in late stages * Horizontal rectangle * Several sentinels and(or) knight elites * Good loots Guarded Chests Room * 4x4 tiles * 2 chests, medium loot, usually contain crystals and scrolls * Usually guarded by 2 elites, types not limited to cave surface spawn rule, i.e. ancient ruin elites can spawn in this structure. * Exit: some breakable walls Home Portal Room * Appear every second location/stage, can be detected with radar. * Variation 1: Functional console, pull the lever to create a home portal * Variation 2: Broken console and a chest containing an energy core, need to install an energy core before use * Variation 3: Broken console, very rare * Exit: a gate exit or an open hole Merchant House * 4x4 tiles * Does not appear in Lava Caves * A Merchant and a little of loots * Sometimes raided by enemies * Exit: a door exit Portal Room * Usually sentinel(s) or elite(s) adjacent to a portal. * Some sentinels need to be killed before using the portal. Recycler Room * Can also appear in Ancient Ruins * Surface: 6x4 tiles and guarded, Ancient Ruin: irregular * A Recycler 1.0 * A little of loots, mostly crafting components Ancient Ruins (Upper Floor) * Different patterns in different types of cave * Stairs to Ancient Ruins (Lower Floor) Trap Room * 4x5 tiles * 2x2 traps in front of 2 chests * Surrounded by 3 sides of undiggable walls * Medium loots Vending Machine * Sells different items on every location * Guarded